Stay with me
by Virgina Pepper Potts Stark
Summary: NA. Uh... sorry that is all I can think of the summary. Sorry to all my readers if that bothers you. Oh leave a review if you would like to be my beta reader.
1. Chapter 1

Kakahsi awoke from a horrifying dream, he thought Ikura dead? It must have been a dream. But did he know that what he thought was a dream was real? He turn over to see no Ikura, he gets up to his horror he finds Ikura lying on the ground in blood. He checked for a pulse but found none. He picked up the limp Ikura and went to Tsuande. She took one look at who it was and whom he was holding. She opens the door; he knew where to put Ikura. He placed him on the bed. Tsuande did her best healing justu; she felt a small pulse that slowly became stronger.

Tsuande looked for Kakashi to tell him that Ikura was ok. She couldn't find him, she finally found him bleeding. He was holding a kunai at his neck slitting it every time more hard and fast. She ran over to him and removed the kunai from his hand. "What the hell are you doing?" She wailed at him. "Well before you stopped me. I was ending my life." He said plainly. Ikura heard the voices, he took one look at Kakashi and he ran. Tsuande healed Kakashi. She put him in the Asylum she told a nurse to keep close eye on him. Before that she stripped him of all weapons and gave him his books to read.

Ikura was walking around the place crying. "I was ending my life." Kakashi said, that was all that was going through his head. "Does he hate me or does he hid something else that is killing him that much to go to that far in extreme measures?" He asked out loud. Tsuande found him. She slowly walked up behind him "Are you ok?" She asked. Ikura turned around to see her and he ran to her and hugged her. Tsuande was surprised about how he was acting. The loud speaker came on "Tsuande, we need you in the emergence room. It is Kakashi; some how you must of missed a kunai because he was cutting again. He now has stabbed it through his heart. He is loosing to much blood." Tsuande ran to the emergence room. Ikura fell on the crying. He got him self up and left Tsuande a note saying that he was at his house. Ikura cleaned up his blood from early. He sat down and started writing a list of things he wished he could of told Kakashi before he did all of this.

That I loved you

I cared for you

I wanted to marry you

I wanted to care for you no matter what happens

I want to be with you for ever

He continued to write the very long list of things. Tsuande came out with his blood on her hands. He was doing ok but barely, she couldn't bring her self to tell him. She knew that he wouldn't be able to bear the facts. So she still went to his house. She knocked on the door; it was unlocked so she went in. She found Ikura on the couch sleeping. She left locking the door, she went back to the hospital. Kakashi was stable now, Tsuande found him walking around. She wave to him saying "Hello.." But before she could get anything else out Kakashi asked, "Where is Ikura?" She responded by saying "Your house, but don't go you are staying here. Until you tell me why you were cutting."


	2. Will you marry me?

"Dumb bitch. I never am going to tell you. Why would you even think about that?" He yelled. Tsuande looked at him and retorted back by saying "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO IKURA? NO YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOUR TO BUSY MESSING UP EVERY ONE LIFES TO CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE RIGHT IN FORNT OF YOU. Ikura had a list of things that he whished he could of told you. But yet, you are alive I don't think he will want to talk to you and you know what pains me more? How you treat him like a god dam fucking piece of dirt. While he on the other hand treats you like a king serving every one of your god dam pleasures. You know what. When ever you would wake up with out seeing him next to you. He would be at my house with me. He stayed with me a long time. I care for both of you. Even though you both might be gay. But I still loved and care for you both. Rember when you were a kid and when your parents had to go somewhere they would leave us together. How much fun… we." That is all she got to before someone interrupted their heated debate.

The man who interrupted it was no other then Ikura. Kakashi ran to Ikura and hugged him. Ikura pushed him away, "I can't love you anymore. I can't bear the pain anymore." He said. All Kakashi could muster up was "I'm so sorry. I guess I'm not meant for you." Ikura hushed him and said, "It is ok. I will someone out their for me." Tsuande watched them both. Ikura looked at Kakashi once more and said, "I guess I have to give you another chance Kakashi. But this is your last try. If you keep treating me like you were I will with out a doubt leave you." Kakashi ran to Ikura and started French kissing him. Ikura gladly expected the kiss. Tsuande left to two lovebirds alone.

Back at Ikura and Kakashi house, the two were now having sex. They were so in love with each other. All you could hear from outside of the door were moaning and groaning. (Sorry not going into details.) The next morning, "Thanks a lot." Kakashi said to Ikura "I can't sit down with out it hurting." "Same to you too Kakashi." Ikura said. "Ikura," Kakashi said, "will you marry me?"

THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- I HAVE TO SAY THIS I LOVE BUNNIES! Thank you that is all.


	3. Sex and Heartaches

Ikura looked at him and said, "I will." Ikura came close to Kakashi and French kissed him. They once again started to have sex. Kakashi slowly started to pick up Ikura and take him to the bedroom. He plopped him on the bed, Kakashi slowly started to take of his shirt and for once in his lifetime he took off his mask. To reveal a full face and a scar across his left eye.

Ikura stared at Kakashi; he took off his clothes and started taking off Kakashi pants. Kakashi slowly let him take of his pants. Ikura stared at Kakashi, Kakashi shook his head. But Kakashi pulled in Ikura for a long kiss. Kakashi took of his underpants. Ikura looked attentively down at it. Then he looked back up at Kakashi, Kakashi shook his head yes.

Ikura took Kakashi dick happily in his mouth and started to suck. Kakashi eyes went wide, but Kakashi and Ikura both loved it very much. They both loved each other, there was no one else that could make either of them feel this way.

Tsuande was in the family room. Kakashi and Ikura didn't care if she was there. Along as she didn't bring any other girls. She just sat there waiting to tell Kakashi and Ikura some sad news. Ikura and Kakashi at last came out Kakashi was shirtless and barely able to walk. So was Ikura, but he had put on Kakashi shirt.

They saw Tsuande; she normal had a smile on her bright face. But this was strange she didn't. Her face looked like she had been crying, her make-up was all smeared and mess up. They sat on the couch across from her. She said, "Kakashi, I'm sorry to tell you this but your mother has died." Kakashi just broke down and started to cry. "We do know one thing. Who killed her." "Who?" He asked. Tsuande wasn't sure how to tell him that it was one of his kids that he used to be best friends with. "It was Obtio. He hadn't really died. He must have wanted to get back at you. I'm so sorry to tell you this." She said.

Kakashi got up with the little energy he had left and tried to walk to the bedroom. But he made it no farther then the kitchen door when he fell. Tsuande and Ikura ran over to him and picked him up. Tsuande carried Kakashi into the bedroom. She laid him down, Ikura closed the door behind him and Tsuande.

QUICK THING I HAVE TO SAY SPLEENS RULE!


End file.
